Видеть главное
by tinka1976
Summary: Что может видеть слепой свидетель?


В погожий ясный день по ступенькам церкви бегом спускалась молодая пара. Улыбающиеся гости с радостными криками засыпали их лепестками цветов, щёлкали вспышки фотоаппаратов. Прохожие останавливались посмотреть на счастливых молодожёнов.

Билли тоже остановился. Он не мог видеть свадьбу, но прекрасно её себе представлял по доносящимся звукам.

Внезапно рядом раздался звук, явно не подходящий для свадьбы. Больше всего он напоминал сдавленное рыдание или проклятие. Затем случилось и вовсе странное: щелчок, хлопок, как от петарды, резкие, испуганные голоса, взревевший мотор…

Когда отзвучали рыдания и крики, утихли сирены и моторы, Билли перешёл улицу. Постукивая палочкой по краю тротуара, он сделал несколько шагов, вытянув руку перед собой, пока не наткнулся на ленту.

– Офицер! – позвал он.

Справа скрипнули ботинки, кто-то шумно выдохнул.

– Офицер! – позвал Билли чуть громче.

– Чего тебе, пацан? – недовольно откликнулся мужской голос.

– Я хотел бы дать свидетельские показания, – поднимая голову выше, сказал Билли. Он знал, что всё равно смотрит немного не в лицо собеседнику, выше и правее, но смотреть на его живот Билли казалось невежливым.

– Что?! – рассмеялся полицейский. – Ты?

– Подожди, Фрэнк, – сказал другой голос.

Билли склонил голову набок. Что это за звук? Стук? Барабанит пальцами по какой-то пластиковой поверхности?

Стук прекратился.

– Так что ты хотел сказать нам, сынок? – спросил тот, второй голос.

– Меня зовут Билли Томас, сэр. Я живу вон в том доме, – Билли мотнул головой через плечо. – Скажите, Триш выживет?

– Хм…

Билли мог голову на отсечение дать, что полицейские сейчас переглянулись в недоумении. Он вздохнул и пояснил:

– Я слепой, но не глухой.

– Она умерла на месте, сынок, – сказал тот из полицейских, что заговорил вторым. Теперь он подошёл ближе. – Так что же ты… слышал ещё?

– Я шёл там, по той стороне, мимо машины, в ней играло радио. Я слышал странный звук. Знаете, когда человек хочет заплакать или выкрикнуть что-то, но не позволяет себе, а крик всё равно рвётся из груди. Это было как раз тогда, когда Триш собиралась бросить букет. Потом что-то щёлкнуло и сразу хлопнуло, как петарда.

– Как петарда, – задумчиво повторил полицейский. – Келли, букет невесты осмотрели? – спросил он куда-то в сторону.

По асфальту звонко процокали каблучки, и женский голос изумлённо подтвердил:

– Бинго, Эйч! Тут самодельный патрон в ручке букета.

– Надо же… – посопев, фыркнул тот, что не хотел слушать Билли сначала. – Это ж какое дьявольское везение нужно, чтобы так попасть практически вслепую!

– Спасибо, сынок, ты очень помог нам, – сказал тот, кого назвали Эйчем.

– Это не всё, – торопливо сказал Билли.

– Да?

– Сразу после этого она уехала.

– Она?

– Я думаю, это Стейси, бывшая подружка Триш. Они вместе с Робертом познакомились.

– Как же ты это определил?

– По звуку, – улыбнулся Билли. – У её "форда" правый цилиндр стучит, а левое заднее колесо плохо сбалансировано и скребёт по корпусу, если резко сорваться с места или повернуть.

– А она резко сорвалась с места? – полицейский тоже улыбнулся.

– Да, сэр.

– А фамилия у Стейси есть?

– Миллер. Она в нашем доме живёт, квартира 713 "би". Сэр?

– Да?

– Теперь мне придётся идти в суд?

Билли нахмурился, представив себе недовольство тёти. Но не мог же он промолчать?

– Ммм… Нет, сынок, не придётся. Ты очень помог нам, но дальше – уже наша работа. Мы обязательно найдём улики, ведь благодаря тебе нам не придётся искать вслепую.

Билли просиял и протянул полицейскому руку. Когда тот аккуратно, но крепко пожал её, слегка потянул вниз, прося наклониться.

– Можно? – спросил Билли, остановив руку в дюйме от его лица.

– Можно, – разрешил полицейский.

Немолодой. Вон сколько морщин. Добрый. Морщинки разбегаются лучиками от глаз. Много смеялся. Раньше. Горькие складки у губ. Тоже потерял кого-то.

Конечно, Билли не знает, какого цвета его глаза и волосы, зато помнит голос и теперь достаточно хорошо представляет его лицо, чтобы описать тёте, с кем разговаривал. Она беспокоится за Билли, но почему-то не умеет так, как он, распознавать людей по голосу или по готовности выслушать слепого мальчишку-свидетеля, например.

– Спасибо, – поблагодарил Билли. – Теперь я вижу всё, что мне нужно.


End file.
